


Bronx Bound

by rats4toes



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rats4toes/pseuds/rats4toes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his adventure in SoHo, Dizzee plays back the events of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronx Bound

He couldn’t remember when he and Thor had parted ways. Playing the night over and over in his mind as the train rumbled from Manhattan to the Bronx, Dizzee actually couldn’t remember much, couldn’t pull apart fact from fiction. Everything was just so boundless. In the embrace of that foreign place there had been no us versus them, no need to tag one’s territory, no running and hiding, no need for definition by way of contrast. Instead the lines had blurred to create a beautiful mess of limbs reaching for some new kind of heaven. 

Without boundaries, Dizzee’s senses had run wild. He took in everything and tried to keep the details from blending together. Admiring the boys who were girls or the girls who had been boys, he wondered when they became themselves. What power did that place hold to turn mysteries into truths under the the strobe lights?

Yearning for his own truth, Dizzee tried to remember Thor’s kiss, unable to figure out if it had even happened. Dizzee remembered wanting to kiss him. He remembered his heartbeat pounding in his ears, drowning out the music and the crowd. Holding his cheek, he remembered how warm Thor’s breath had been upon his face. Dizzee was certain of Thor’s hand on his hip; that electricity had stunned him, overwhelmed his senses. His eyes left to fixate on Thor’s smile, well, on his lips drawing closer to him. 

And maybe it’s the way the colors had run together or the reverberating chorus of “set me free” but that place was the key that led Dizzee to pearly gates. He realized he didn’t need to know what happened, and instead chose to embrace the fact that it could have happened. Dizzee held onto that possibility for what it was: beauty and truth and ecstasy and mystery all in one. There he had no longer been hiding or chasing or tripping but instead coming into the freedom to be himself. 

The conductor’s voice squawked overhead pulling Dizzee back to the present. “This is 135th Street, last stop in Manhattan. Next stop 149th street.” The train continued on to home where the boys will be boys and Dizzee was left to trip in hopes the colors would blur around him once again.


End file.
